yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/15
...... Suresi 17. Ayet Arapça harfli ayet metni * 15- مَّنِ اهْتَدَى فَإِنَّمَا يَهْتَدي لِنَفْسِهِ وَمَن ضَلَّ فَإِنَّمَا يَضِلُّ عَلَيْهَا وَلاَ تَزِرُ وَازِرَةٌ وِزْرَ أُخْرَى وَمَا كُنَّا مُعَذِّبِينَ حَتَّى نَبْعَثَ رَسُولاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 15-Menihtedâ fe innemâ yehtedî li nefsih(nefsihî), ve men dalle fe innemâ yadıllu aleyhâ, ve lâ teziru vâziretun vizre uhrâ, ve mâ kunnâ muazzibîne hattâ neb’ase resûlâ(resûlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. men ihtedâ : kim hidayete erdiyse (ererse) * 2. fe : o taktirde, öyle olunca * 3. innemâ : sadece * 4. yehtedî : hidayete erer * 5. li nefsi-hi : kendi nefsi için * 6. ve men dalle : ve kim dalâlette ise * 7. fe : o taktirde, öyle olunca * 8. innemâ : sadece * 9. yadıllu : dalâlette kalır * 10. aleyhâ : (sorumluluğu) kendi üzerinedir * 11. ve lâ teziru : ve yük (ağırlık) taşımaz * 12. vâziretun : yük taşıyan (günah yüklenen) kimse * 13. vizre : ağırlık, yük, günah * 14. uhrâ : diğeri, başkası * 15. ve mâ kunnâ : ve biz olmadık * 16. muazzibîne : azap edenler, azap ediciler * 17. hattâ : oluncaya kadar, olmadıkça * 18. neb'ase : göndeririz, beas ederiz, vazifelendiririz * 19. resûlen : bir resûl Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 15-Kim doğru yolu bulursa ancak kendisi için bulmuştur ve kim doğru yoldan sapmışsa kendisini sapıtmıştır ve kimse, bir başkasının yükünü yüklenmez ve biz, peygamber göndermedikçe hiçbir topluluğu azaplandırmayız. Ali Bulaç Meali * 15-Kim hidayete ererse, kendi nefsi için hidayete erer; kim de saparsa kendi aleyhine sapar. Hiç bir günahkar, bir başkasının günah yükünü yüklenmez. Biz, bir elçi gönderinceye kadar (hiç bir topluma) azab edecek değiliz. Ahmet Varol Meali * 15-Kim hidayete ererse kendi nefsi için hidayete erer. Kim de sapıtırsa yalnız kendi aleyhine sapıtır. Hiç bir günahkar başkasının günah yükünü taşımaz. Biz peygamber göndermedikçe azap edecek değiliz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 15-Kim doğru yola gelirse ancak kendi lehine yola gelmiş ve kim de saparsa ancak kendi aleyhine sapmıştır. Kimse kimsenin günahını çekmez. Biz peygamber göndermedikçe kimseye azabetmeyiz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 15-Kim doğru yolu bulmuşsa, ancak kendisi için bulmuştur; kim de sapıtmışsa kendi aleyhine sapıtmıştır. Hiçbir günahkâr, başka bir günahkârın günah yükünü yüklenmez. Biz, bir peygamber göndermedikçe azap edici değiliz. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 15-Kim hidayet yolunu seçerse, bunu ancak kendi iyiliği için seçmiş olur; kim de doğruluktan saparsa, kendi zararına sapmış olur. Hiçbir günahkâr, başkasının günah yükünü üstlenmez. Biz, bir peygamber göndermedikçe (kimseye) azap edecek değiliz. Edip Yüksel Meali * 15-Kim doğru yola gelirse kendisi için yola gelmiş bulunur. Kim saparsa kendi aleyhine sapar. Hiçkimse başkasının yükünü çekmez. Biz bir elçi göndermeden hiç kimseyi cezalandırmayız. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 15-Kim doğru yola giderse, sırf kendi iyiliği için gider; kim de sapıklık ederse, ancak kendi aleyhine eder; Hiçbir günahkar başkasının günahını yüklenmez! Biz bir peygamber göndermedikçe azap da etmeyiz. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 15-Kim doğru giderse sırf kendi lehine gider, kim de sapıklık ederse ancak aleyhine eder ve hiç bir vizir çeken diğerinin vizrini çekmez, biz bir Resul göndericiye kadar ta'zib de etmeyiz. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 15-Kim doğru yola giderse ancak kendisi için doğru yola gitmiş olur ve her kim sapıtırsa ancak kendi aleyhine olarak sapıtmış bulunur. Ve bir günahkar kimse başkasının günahını yüklenmez ve Biz bir resûl gönderinceye kadar azap ediciler olmadık. Muhammed Esed * 15-Her kim ki doğru yolu izlemeyi seçerse, bunu kendi iyiliği için yapmış olacaktır. Ve her kim ki yoldan saparsa, bu kendi kötülüğüne olacaktır; kimse kimsenin yükünü taşıyacak değildir. Ayrıca, Biz, (kendilerine) bir elçi göndermeden (yaptığı haksızlıklardan ötürü hiçbir topluma) azap etmeyiz. Suat Yıldırım * 15-Kim doğru yolu seçerse, kendisi için seçmiş olur; kim de doğru yoldan saparsa, kendi aleyhinde sapmış olur. Hiçbir kimse başkasının günah yükünü taşımaz. Biz peygamber göndermediğimiz hiçbir halkı cezalandırmayız. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 15-Kim yola gelirse kendisi için yola gelmiş olur, kim de saparsa kendi aleyhine sapar. Hiçbir günâhkâr, başkasının günâh yükünü taşımaz. Biz elçi göndermedikçe azâb edecek değiliz. Şaban Piriş Meali * 15-Doğru yola giren kimse ancak kendisi için girmiş olur. Sapan kimsenin de sapıklığı ancak kendi aleyhinedir. Hiç bir günahkar bir başkasının günahını yüklenmez. Biz, elçi göndermedikçe azap etmeyiz. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 15-Doğru yolu bulan, kendisi için bulmuştur. Yoldan sapan da kendi aleyhine sapar. Hiçbir günahkâr başkasının günahını yüklenmez. Ve Biz peygamber göndermedikçe kimseye azap etmeyiz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 15-Kim yola gelirse kendisi için yola gelmiş olur. Sapıtan da kendi aleyhine sapıtmış olur. Hiçbir günahkâr, bir başka günahkârın yükünü taşımaz. Ve biz, bir resul göndermedikçe azap edici değiliz. Yusuf Ali (English) * 15-Who receiveth guidance, receiveth it for his own benefit: who goeth astray doth so to his own loss:(2190) No bearer of burdens can bear the burden(2191) of another: nor would We visit with Our Wrath until We had sent a messenger (to give warning). M. Pickthall (English) * 15- Whosoever goeth right, it is only for (the good of) his own soul that he goeth right, and whosoever erreth, erreth only to its hurt. No laden soul can bear another's load. We never punish until We have sent a messenger. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 15-Böyle her insanın amelinin kendi boynuna takılmasının mânâsının özü daha fazla açıklanarak buyuruluyor ki: "Kim doğru yola gelirse, sırf kendi iyiliği için gelir. Kim de saparsa, ancak kendi aleyhine sapar..." İyi amma herkes hidayet ve sapıklığı nasıl belirlesin, denecek olursa, bu varsayılan soruya cevap olarak buyuruluyor ki: Biz bir peygamber göndermedikçe kimseye azab etmeyiz. Peygamber gönderilince de hidayet ve sapıklık tebliğ edilmiş olur. Fakat onu kabul edip etmemek herkesin kendi boynuna, kendi iradesine bağlıdır. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri * 13- Biz, her insanın kuşunu (işlediklerini, yaptıklarını) kendi boynuna doladık,(14) kıyamet gününde onun için açılmış olarak önüne konacak bir kitap çıkarırız. 14- "Kendi kitabını oku; bugün nefsin hesap sorucu olarak sana yeter." 15- Kim hidayete ererse, kendi nefsi için hidayete erer; kim de saparsa kendi aleyhine sapar.(15) Hiç bir günahkâr, bir başkasının günah yükünü yüklenmez.(16) Biz, bir peygamber gönderinceye kadar (hiç bir topluma) azab edecek değiliz.(17) AÇIKLAMA 14. "Biz herkesin kaderini (kısmetini) kendi boynuna doladık." "İyi şans veya kötü kaderin sebep ve sonuçları kişinin kendisindedir. İyi davranışları nedeniyle iyi bir şansa sahip olur ve bunların eksiklikleri nedeniyle de kötü olaylarla karşılaşır." Bu konuyu açığa kavuşturmak zorunluydu, çünkü kaderleri kendi iyi veya kötü amellerine bağlı olduğu halde akılsız insanlar talihsizliklerini hep dış güçlere bağlamışlardır. Eğer sebeplere inerlerse, talihlerinin kendi iyi veya kötü nitelik ve yargılarına bağlı olduğunu görürler. 15. Burada, "Eğer bir kimse doğru yola uyarsa, ne Allah'a ne Peygamber'e ve ne de başka bir kimseye iyiliği dokunmaz, bu sadece kendi yararınadır" gerçeği vurgulanmaktadır. Diğer taraftan eğer bir kimse doğru yoldan saparsa, ne Allah'a ne Peygamber'e ve ne de insanları islah eden kimseye hiç bir zarar veremez. Çünkü bunlar insanları yanlış yollardan alıkoyup doğru yola yöneltmeyi dilerler ve hiç bir kişisel çıkarları yoktur. Bu nedenle akıllı bir insanın yapması gereken şey kendisine neyin doğru neyin yanlış olduğu açıklandıktan sonra doğru yola uymasıdır. Bunun aksine eğer çıkarlarına ve önyargılarına ters geldiği için Hak'tan yüz çevirirse, bunlar kendisinin dostu değil düşmanı olacaktır. 16. Kur'an bir çok yerde kişisel sorumluluk ilkesini sık sık vurgulamıştır. Çünkü hiç kimse ifade ettiklerini tam anlamaksızın körü körüne doğru yola tabi olamaz. Herkes sadece kendi ahlâkî tutumundan sorumludur ve Allah'a karşı kendisi hesap verecektir, başka hiç kimse onun yükünü paylaşmayacaktır. Örnek olarak bir nesil, bir toplum veya çok sayıda insanın ortak olduğu belirli bir davranış veya tutumu ele alalım. Hüküm gününde tüm insanlar Allah'ın önünde toplandıklarında bu toplu hareket, o davranış veya tutuma katkıda bulunan herkese katkıda bulunduğu ölçüde sorumluluk yükleyecek ve ona göre ceza veya mükafaata hak kazandıracak şekilde çözümlenecektir. Ne bir kimse başkasının yaptığı katkı nedeniyle cezalandırılacak ne de bir kimsenin günahı başka bir kimseye yüklenecektir. Bu ilke, akıllı bir insanın başka insanları taklit ederek hareket etmemesi veya kendi davranışlarını başkalarının aynı tür davranışları ile haklı göstermeye çalışmaması için tekrar tekrar ifade edilmektedir. Eğer bir kimse kendi kişisel sorumluluğunu hissedebilirse, diğerleri ne yaparsa yapsın hüküm gününden başarıyla çıkmasını sağlayacak davranışlarda bulunur. 17. Bu, Kur'an tarafından zihinlere farklı şekillerde işlenen diğer bir ilkedir. Burada ilâhî adaletin uygulanmasında elçinin önemi vurgulanmaktadır. Çünkü ceza veya mükafaat elçinin getirdiği mesaja göre belirlenmektedir. Bu mesaj ilgili kişilerin lehinde veya aleyhinde bir delil olarak kullanılacaktır. Aksi takdirde insanların cezalandırılması adil olmaz. Çünkü bu durumda insanlar, doğru yola uymalarını gerektiren bilginin kendilerine ulaşmadığı, bu nedenle de cezalandırılmamaları gerektiği özrünü öne sürebilirler. Fakat elçinin daveti belirli bir topluluğa ulaştıktan ve onlar bu daveti reddettikten sonra onlar için hiç bir özür imkanı kalmayacaktır. Bazıları kendilerine sunulan daveti kabul etmek yerine, bu gibi ayetleri okuyarak sapıtırlar ve şöyle saçma sorular öne sürerler: "Hiç bir peygamberin tebliğini duymamış olanlar ne yapacaklar?" Bu tür insanlara verilecek en akıllıca cevap hüküm gününde kendilerinin ne halde olacağı sorusudur. Çünkü onlara elçinin tebliği ulaşmıştır. Diğer insanlara gelince, kimin daveti duyduğunu ve belirli bir kişinin ona karşı ne zaman, nasıl, ne dereceye kadar hangi tutumu takındığını en iyi Allah bilir. Kısacası bir kimsenin cezalandırılması için gerekli şartları hazırlayacak şekilde bir tebliğden haberdar olup olmadığını ancak Allah bilebilir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *15. Her kim ki doğru yolu izlemeyi seçerse, bunu kendi iyiliği için yapmış olacaktır. Ve her kim ki yoldan saparsa, bu kendi kötülüğüne olacaktır; kimse kimsenin yükünü taşıyacak değildir. (19)Ayrıca, Biz, kendilerine bir elçi göndermeden (20) haksızlıklardan ötürü hiçbir topluma azap etmeyiz. 19 - Bkz. 6:164, 35:18, 39:7 ve ilgili notlar; ayrıca, bu temel ahlakî ilkeye ilişkin Kur'ânî ifadenin ilk yer aldığı 53:38. 20 - Zımnen, "ki doğru ile eğrinin anlamını iyice anlayabilsinler": karş. 6:131-132 ve ilgili 117. not; ayrıca, iniş sırasına göre İsrâ' suresinden hemen önce gelen 28. surenin 59. ayeti. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *15. Kim doğru yola giderse ancak kendisi için doğru yola gitmiş olur ve her kim sapıtırsa ancak kendi aleyhine olarak sapıtmış bulunur. Ve bir günahkâr kimse başkasının günahını yüklenmez ve biz bir Resul gönderinceye kadar azap ediciler olmadık. 15. Artık herkes, kendi istikbalini düşünmeli değil midir?. (Kim) bu dünyada (doğru yola giderse) hidayet yolunu takibederse (kendi için doğru yola gitmiş olur) kendisi hidayete erer, selâmete kavuşur, bu doğru hareketinin sevabı, mükâfatı kendisine aittir. (Ve) bilakis (herkim sapıtırsa) hidayete eriştirecek yoldan ayrılırsa (ancak kendi aleyhine olarak sapıtmış bulunur) kendi ihtiyarım kötüye kullanmış, sapıklığa düşmüş, bu dinen yasak hareketinin cezası yalnız kendisine yönelmiş olur. (Ve bir günahkâr kimse, başkasının günahını yüklenmez) herkes kendi günahının cezasına ve sebebiyet verdiği herhangi bir günahın cezasına maruz kalır. Başkasının günahı haksız yere kendisine yükletilmez ve hiçbir kimse, başkasına gelecek olan cezayı üzerine alarak o kimseyi o cezadan kurtaramaz, haklarında ilâhî adalete aykırı bir muamele yapılmaz, herkesin hayrı ve şerri kendi boynuna bağlanmış olacaktır. Ve Cenab-ı Hak'kın inayeti Rabbaniyesine bakınız ki, şöyle buyuruyor: (Ve biz) insanlara (bir Resul gönderinceye kadar) onlara (azap ediciler olmadık) yani: Hiçbir kavime vaktiyle bir Peygamber göndermiş olmayınca onları küfürlerinden dolayı dünyada köklerini kazımak suretiyle azap etmedik, onları büsbütün mahv edip cezalandırmadık. Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmi gibi. § Bilinmektedir ki: Vaktiyle her ümmete bir Peygamber gönderilmiş, bilahara bütün ümmetlere de Son Peygamber Hz. Muhammed gönderilmiştir. Onun dînî kıyamete kadar bakidir, onun dininin bütün hükümleri doğu ve batıda yayılmıştır, onlara dair binlerce kitaplar yazılmıştır. Artık hiçbir millet, Islâmiyetten haberdar olamadık diye kendisini mazur sayamaz. Ancak fetret (ara) döneminde yaşamış, meselâ: Hazreti Isa ile Peygamber efendimiz arasında, öyle Peygambersiz geçmiş olan bir zamanda bulunmuş insanlar, ve yerkürenin medeniyetten mahrum yerlerinde yaşayıp İslâm dininin yayılmasından habersiz bulunan kimseler hakkında Eş'ariyye imamları ile Maturidiyye imamları arasında ihtilâf vardır. Şöyle ki: Eş'ariyye imamlarına göre onlar hiçbir şey ile mükellef değildirler, onlar İman etmemelerinden dolayı mesul olmazlar. Fakat Maturidiye imamlarına göre onlar, namaz, omç gibi ibadetlerle mükellef olmazlarsa da Allah'ın bir olduğunu bilip tasdik etmekle mükellef bulunurlar. Çünkü Allah Teâlâ'nın varlığına imân, yaratılışın gereğidir. Bunu idrâk için insanların sahip oldukları akılları kâfidir, her insanın temiz yaratılışı Allah'ın varlığına şahitlik eder. Bir insan nerede bulunursa bulunsun gözleri önünde parlayıp duran binlerce eşsiz eserler, bir Yüce Yaratıcının varlığını isbata yeter. Tefsiri Kebirde yazılı olduğu üzere insanlara kâinatın Yaratıcısının varlığını telkin etmek ve anlatmak bakımından akıl da bir nevi elçi demektir. Gerçekte akıl, bir ilâhî delildir, Peygamberlerin nübüvvet ve risaletini tasdik için de bu akla ihtiyaç vardır. Eğer akıl bu hususta yeterli olmasa idi, gösterdikleri mucizelere rağmen Peygamberleri de insanların tasdik ile mükellef olmamaları lâzım gelirdi. Velhâsıl: (Vema kurma muazzibin) âyeti kerimesiyle kaldırılan azaptan maksat, dünya azabıdır, veyahut bu azap etmeme hususu, aklen idrak edilmesi mümkün olmayan dinî hükümlerin uygulanmaması haline mahsustur. Yoksa aklen idrakî mümkün olan Allah'ı tanıma hususunda hiçbir kimse mazur değildir. § Maamafih bazı bilginlere göre fıtrat ehli denilen kimseler üç kısımdır: Birincisi fetret devrinde yaşadıkları halde akıl ve düşünceleriyle Allah'ın birliğini idrak edip tasdik edenlerdir. Bunlar cennet ehlidir. "Kus bin Saide" gibi. İkincisi: Cenab-ı Hak'ka ortak koşanlardır. Bunlar cehennem ehlidirler. "Amr Bin Lühay" gibi. Bunlar bir mabuda ihtiyaç olduğunu demek ki, akıllariyle hissetmiş oluyorlar da, o halde öyle kendileri gibi mahlûk, âciz putların, kimselerin mabudluk şerefine sahip olamayacağını anlamalı değil midirler?. Bunlar bütün mahlûkatın üstünde varlık sahibi bulunan bir Yüce Yaratıcının varlığına aklen delil getirmekle mükelleftirler. Böyle bir delili getirmedikleri için elbetteki, ahirette azap göreceklerdir. Üçüncüsü de: Fetret zamanında gaflet üzere yaşayıp ilahlık fikrinden kopmuş olan hiçbir şeyi mabut kabul etmeyen kimselerdir. İşte ihtilâf bu kısım hakkındadır.